


Symbiosis

by Sucky_succulents



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucky_succulents/pseuds/Sucky_succulents
Summary: Symbiosis- a relationship between two people in which each person is dependent upon and receives reinforcement, whether beneficial or detrimental, from the other.Catra thinks contemporary dance is for stuck up snobsAdora makes her think differently





	1. Epilogue

Adora sighed and glared at herself from the floor in the large mirror that stretched across two of the four walls, she stood up and stepped out of her socks before throwing them near her duffle bag and grabbing her jazz shoes and slipping them on to both of her feet. 

She hummed quietly as she paired her phone to the Bluetooth speaker in the corner of the large room. Adora didn’t feel like stretching anymore while she waited for Glimmer, her friend and occasional duet partner, so she left the door open for her. 

The song she selected started off softly, the opening notes of Fix You began to play and Adora closed her eyes and began to dance. She allowed her body to move and become fluid, trusting her knowledge of the room she was in to make sure she didn’t run into the mirrors in the front.

From her left, Adora heard someone in the doorway but she didn’t bother opening her eyes, knowing it was Glimmer being ten minutes late as always. As the song faded out she did one last developpe with her left leg and slid into her splits. Finally, she opened her eyes and turned to face Glimmer, who waved and slipped off the dark purple hoodie she was wearing that went down past her spandex shorts. 

Adora folded her legs into a z-sit and looked out the row of small windows that adorned the left wall with the ballet barre. Across the street, she saw a tanned figure propped up against the wall of the alley right next to the coffee shop Adora frequented. The stranger had wild and unruly dark red hair and an astonished look on their face. A deep shade of crimson flooded Adora’s face and she turned to face Glimmer who was currently untying her shoes. 

“Who’s that?” Adora asked pointing to the figure outside, Glimmer looked up from her shoes and raised her eyebrows, “Who’s who?” 

Adora turned to the window to see the stranger was gone and that she wasn't pointing at anything. “Nevermind,” she huffed and began to stand up, still thinking about the stranger. 

 

***

 

A string of curses flooded through Catra’s mind as she slinked into the shadows of the alleyway, she had been too busy watching the blonde girl in the dance studio do dance moves Catra wouldn’t even try to pronounce to notice her staring right back. 

She scolded herself mentally for losing herself so easily in the other girl. It’s not like Catra liked that style of dancing, contemporary dance is for rich kids who can afford the flowy costumes and snobby dance teachers. Looking up from behind the dumpster she was hidden by she saw the blonde girl and someone else with pink and purple hair practicing pirouettes together. 

Catra forced herself to tear her eyes away and walk through the alley towards where she planned to meet Scorpia, by the broken and old fountain in the old county square after it got moved because the mayor thought it was a poor idea to have the square by the rundown condos that only old folks and students lived in. She could hear the bass boosted music and the clapping getting lower as she cut across trashy parking lots and dead grass filled yards. 

“Kitty!” Scorpia ran at Catra and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. Catra tried to push her away but all efforts were squashed by her friend's muscular arms. “I told you to cut it with the nicknames,” she wrestled her way out of Scorpia’s grasp and straightened out her now disheveled shirt. 

Scorpia began to apologize but was cut off by a burst of applause from a few yards away, Catra watched as the small crowd standing in a large circle began to cheer loudly. They both walked over to join the crowd, Catra watched the long magenta-haired dancer in the middle moonwalk out of the center of the circle and towards Scorpia who high fived her. 

“Catra you should go!” Entrapta, the dancer with the pink hair yelled over the music, pulling her into the circle. The crowd exploded into shouts of agreement and Catra smiled, she was finally in her element. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Catra felt someone watching her, not the cheering people in the circle, someone watching from the alleyway she had just come from. She only got a glimpse of the blonde ponytail hiding in the shadows.


	2. Blondie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://biguwucatra.tumblr.com/post/180701936011/fellascatra-dancer-au) is what Catra is dancing in and [this](https://biguwucatra.tumblr.com/post/180720535896/catradora-dance-au-headcanons) is the post that inspired this fic

Scorpia’s mouth was moving but Catra wasn’t listening to a word she was saying. Instead, she watched through the window of the small coffee shop she was sat in as the blonde girl who had plagued her thoughts for the past week walked into the dance studio across the street. Catra watched her flip her all too perfect ponytail as she walked into Bright Moon Dance Studio and waved at the receptionist, the barely risen sun making her hair look like strings of gold thread.

“-and then he found a bag of baby teeth in the couple’s bedroom!” Scorpia practically shouted, squeezing her almost empty coffee cup too tight, “can you believe that?”

“Uh, no?” Catra said, finally tuning into the one-sided conversation. “I gotta go do something,” she stood up and trashed her cup as she walked out of the coffee shop, ignoring Scorpia’s questioning look.

The morning air bit her bare arms, Catra shivered and walked across the street not caring about the few cars speeding only a few feet away from her.

She pulled open the large glass door and saw the stranger was laughing at something the unamused looking receptionist had said, neither of them had noticed her yet.

Perfect.

“Hey blondie,” they both turned to look at Catra, the woman with the blue hair rolled her eyes and went back to whatever she was doing on her computer beforehand. “If you really want to talk to me you don’t have to follow me everywhere,” Catra lifted her eyebrows and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

The blonde girl’s face reddened, “I- I wasn’t following you… much.” She scratched the back of her neck and looked down at her tennis shoes. “To be fair you were staring at me from an alley.”

“Adora, can you guys, like, talk somewhere else, please?” The receptionist asked not bothering to look up from her computer screen.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry Mermista I’ll let you get back to work. Uh, follow me,” the blonde girl, Adora, said gesturing to Catra.

Both of them walked through a few dark hallways as Adora spoke nervously, apparently, the dance studio didn’t open for another few hours but Adora, being a teacher, always arrived early.

Adora flipped the switch to one of the few large dance rooms, not the one Catra could see from the street, rather it was one in the back of the studio, the floor of this room was more scuffed and worn down than the rest in the studio’s floor.

“If you’re gonna start doing your stupid snobby dances again I’m gonna leave.” Catra leaned against the door frame as she watched the other girl’s face change from a neutral expression to anger.

“I’m not snobby!” Adora stamped her foot, “and it’s not stupid, it’s beautiful and graceful!”

Catra wanted to laugh at Adora, she defended what she loved so quickly and without hesitation. “I’m not wrong,” she shrugged, “I mean have you ever seen a contemporary dancer without a stick up their butt?”

“Oh yeah? Then teach me how to dance like you since my style is so dumb,” Adora narrowed her eyes, throwing her words down like a challenge. Catra assessed her outfit in the mirror, she could definitely dance in her joggers and the sports bra under her large red sweatshirt.

“Deal,” she locked eyes with Adora, “but I doubt you’ll be able to keep up, Adora.”

“I bet I will…” She paused, “what’s your name?”

“Catra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry this is so short but I wanted to get something out to you guys! Midterms are kicking my ass right now but once I get on break I'll be posting longer chapters.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sucky-succulents 
> 
> This fic is based on something biguwucatra posted on tumblr (the link to it is in the notes up top)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading this far! This is completely inspired by a post by biguwucatra on tumblr.
> 
> Stay groovy! 
> 
> -Adrian (Sucky_succulents on tumblr)


End file.
